


How to Wash Your F***ing Hands

by cheesymite_scroll



Series: Suburban Melbourne Jungle [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (2010), Formula E RPF
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Girl!Daniel, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesymite_scroll/pseuds/cheesymite_scroll
Summary: A PSA by Antonio Felix da Costa.Animal Kingdom AU (the film, not the TV series).





	How to Wash Your F***ing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 'The Beginning of the End'. Based on the movie's Vietnamese restaurant scene. This bit was too funny to not be put in.  
> Antonio is around 30-40 in this, while Robin is 17.
> 
> Enjoy :)

In the men’s bathroom, Ant was drying his hands. Meanwhile, Robin was relieving himself in the urinal.

Ant struck a conversation, ”I’d say Danielle is a sweetie. Where’d you find her?”

Robin was finished with his business, “Found her at school.”

He walked past Ant. 

The older man stopped Robin, “Where are you going?”

“What?”

“Did you wash your hands?”

“No,” Robin saw nothing wrong with this.

Ant thought otherwise, “You had your hands on your cock. Your hands go anywhere near your arse or your cock, you wash them after.”

Robin said nothing.

Ant was disgusted, “Jeez! Come on.”

Robin got to the sink and turned on the tap.

“Bit of soap,” Ant started.

Robin took some soap from the dispenser.

“Get a lather goin’.”

Robin rubbed the soap all over his hands.

“Rinse.”

Robin complied.

“Righto, that’s enough. Now stick ‘em under there.”

Ant nodded towards the hand dryer. Robin put his hands under it, but nothing happened.

“I’m invisible. These things never see me,” Robin said.

Ant assured the teenager, “No one’s invisible, mate. Gotta get right up in there.”

Robin placed his hands under the dryer once more. The sensor caught them and the hand dryer starts.

Ant smiled briefly, “There you go.”

Robin smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Animal Kingdom, nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


End file.
